Master of Gears
by That One Lonely Guy
Summary: That wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to die, but he did. Who is going to take his place as the Hope that will bring them to safety? The master of Gears, the Ultimate Mechanic Or the AU in which Hajime dies at the first chapter.


" **Monokuma file #1" has been added to the Truth bullets section of your handbook.**

It was all to fast, at one moment, all of them were having the best moment despite the fact that a murderous bear just declared that if they wanted to leave this stupid island they would need to kill each one of their own classmates and that they had their memories stolen by the 'Magical Girl Usami' which was a bunny that was now a bear? He didn't know.

But that was absolutely the wrong thing to focus right now.

Because instead of partying and being happy, they had now to investigate the murder.

The murder of the unknown Ultimate, Hajime Hinata.

" W-Who would do that?" Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic, asked as he saw the dead body of his friend? Classmate they were indeed, but Souda thought they were soul bros for some reason, maybe because out of the guys in this island, he was the most… Normal one?

Yes, the answer was probably that.

Fuyuhiko was the Ultimate Yakuza, that was enough to say.

Nagito was… Strange, somewhat dangerous he could say.

Byakuya was an ass and too rich.

Gundham was… Gundham.

Nidai was always talking about shit and that wasn't cool at all.

And Teruteru was a grade SSS Ultra+ pervert, and like, tried to make Sonia suck his ugh… Even thinking of that was nauseous for him.

" H-how did he die?" Souda asked as he looked to the body with his stomach going up and down as if it was an rollercoaster, the description couldn't sound more ridiculous and yet make so much sense.

Suddenly, Mikan, Ultimate Nurse if he was not mistaken, went to Hajime's body, all of them were shaken up by this, it just wasn't supposed to happen.

Souda felt as if something that was inconceivable just happened, he felt that it was just.

Wrong.

Something just told him that Hajime was immortal, as in undefeatable, but that could be just Souda, who was the one that always would think that the simple looking ones are the most dangerous for some reason.

" I must apologize!" Byakuya came speaking in a loud voice, but full of regret.

Souda understood what he was feeling.

Betrayal.

He promised that no one would die while he was the leader of this Ultimate Classroom and yet, one of them, who was unable to recall their own talent, just… Died, murdered by one of their own classmates, if anything that insufferable bear was actually saying the truth.

He didn't know what to believe, to be honest, and he didn't want everyone to die, he WOULD GET THE MURDERER!

" DON'T WORRY HAJIME! I WON'T LET THE KILLER GO UNPUNISHED!" Kazuichi shouted in utmost confidence that it would all go on the right way.

Of course that outburst got some weird eyes from the rest of the students, but Kazuichi ignored, he had a debt to pay!

" Mikan, do you think you can check his body?" Kazuichi asked as he approached the still crying nurse, she must also be feeling horrible, since her talent was made exactly in case someone got hurt and she still failed, this was too much… Despair inducing… He bit his finger, this wasn't looking any good.

" O-Of course, Kazuichi-san." Mikan answered him as she still cried, Kazuichi bowed to show his appreciation.

' Okay, criminal minds, what the killers lack?' Kazuichi thought to himself, before he snapped his fingers.

' Alibis!' Kazuichi thought to himself and now that he remembered, Chiaki was outside with Monomi, Nidai was shitting on the bathroom, his words, Teruteru was making the food, Fuyuhiko was… Somewhere he didn't know and Peko….

Peko was at the same place that the lodge electricity was, she had the best chance to cause a blackout…

" Mahiru, are you okay?" Kazuichi asked, trying to ease her tension firstly using small talk.

" Yeah…" She said.

"Yeah?" Souda repeated what she said, not understanding.

" Of course not! Think about it, do I really look okay?" Mahiru asked him, who mentally facepalmed at his stupidity, it was somehow obvious that she was lying and yet he still believed it.

" Sorry about that, uhh, you took the photos with us right? That may give us a clue of who did this." Kazuichi explained to her, to which she nodded, giving him the three photos that she took of them.

" Is… Is this good enough?" She asked uncertain as she never thought that the one resolving mysteries would be the mechanic.

" Actually, is good enough, I can make an Diagram using this to make a map of where everyone was at the time." Kazuichi told her with a smile, trying to make her better.

" **Mahiru photos" has been added to the Truth bullets section on your handbook.**

" Hmph." She harrumped as she walked away, he didn't see her blushing face as she walked away.

' Okay… That was weird… I think is because I smell horribly.' Kazuichi thought to himself, before he began to look around with no reason.

Kazuichi went to check the A/C just in case, since it was the only technological thing there, when he saw the timer of it.

" 11:30… Wasn't it the time in which Hajime died?" Kazuichi asked himself as he checked the Monokuma file, it was that time.

" This must be connected, obviously." Kazuichi said to himself.

" **A/C timer" has been added to the Truth bullets section on your handbook.**

Kazuichi looked around and he saw Gundham, who was apparently talking to himself, or his hamsters, whatever he called it.

' I REALLY don't want to do this, but I have to, don't I?' Kazuichi asked himself as he looked to the breeder and walked to him.

" Hey Gundham, what are you doing?" Kazuichi asked him.

" I lost it!" Gundham panicked.

" Are you referring to one of your hamsters?" Kazuichi asked him, bad mistake.

" YOU IGNORANT FOOL! THEY ARE NOT HAMSTERS, THEY ARE THE FOUR DEVAS OF DESTRUCTION! Ahem… As I tried to explain say before you mere mortal interrupted me, I am searching for my Hell Hound Herrings!" Gundham told him, who quickly looked to the floorboard and noticed that there were some gaps in it.

" Maybe it felt through the gap on the floor?" Kazuichi suggested him, who quickly went to the floor and peered through the gaps.

" **Gaps in floorboard" has been added to the Truth bullets section of your handbook.**

" Indeed! Maybe you do have the senses of the sharks!" Gundham laughed to himself before he noticed something weird.

" But how am I supposed to get my herrings?" Gundham asked himself.

" Well, considering that old buildings only had these kind of gap when it was needed to make air circulate, it means that there is a way to get down there, and if you don't find it you can just use your ham… I mean, you could eh, SUMMON YOUR DEVAS SO THEY OBEY TO YOUR COMMANDS!" Oh God, now Kazuichi wanted to bury himself in the closest cemetery, it seemed that he couldn't look more ridiculous right now, SONIA WOULDN'T LIKE HIM! AND HE WAS ACTING LIKE A COMPLETE MORON!

" Hmm… It seems that you are greatly misjudged by your appearance, we shall meet again in the battlefield, until then, I will search for an entrance to this pathway to hell." Gundham said with a smile as he disappeared from where he was.

 **PING!**

Kazuichi quickly went to his handbook to find that he got a Hope Fragment with Gundham.

He almost felt into his knees at the idea of him being friends with that weirdo, he shook his head and went to search the body.

" Okay, knife, yellow duct tape… This one seems to be one of those that shine at the dark actually, was this used for the crime? The blood seems to be all around here, so it doesn't look like he was dragged here, maybe the attack came from the gap? Gundham did lose his earrings here." Kazuichi told himself, concentrating, trying his best to forget about Gundham and because of that, also not noticing someone approximating him from behind.

" **Knife" has been added to the Truth bullets section of your handbook.**

" **Glowing duct tape" has been added to the Truth bullets of your handbook.**

" **Bloodstain Under the Table" has been added to the Truth bullets of your handbook.**

Kazuichi shivered but quickly turned to see Nagito Komaeda, Ultimate Lucky Student, looking at him with an easy-going smile, it was pretty suspicious to have an smile in such a situation, but it could be an act, or he was just coping with it on his own way.

" Oh hey Nagito, you… You knew him better than the rest of us…" Kazuichi told the albino student.

" Haha, I guess so, why? Do you think I killed him?" Nagito asked in such a calm voice that would have made Kazuichi spit whatever he was drinking if that was the case.

" What?! No! I mean, do you think he had any kind of enemy, or his death was just… Random?" Kazuichi struggled to find the correct word, even though he had one on his mind, but he didn't want to use it for some reason.

Despairing.

A despairing attack, aimed to hurt and kill someone, no matter who it was, the point was that it killed and that was all that mattered… Kazuichi didn't want to suspect one of his classmates of doing it.

He wondered what were the chances of Monokuma actually killing one of them just for the sake of despair? It seemed so fitting… He definitely disliked these line of thoughts, but why he had those?

" Not really, Hajime was truly a person who was able to connect with all of us, I wonder what was his talent…" Nagito said as he looked to his hand for some reason, making Kazuichi look at him with an raised eyebrow.

" **Lack of reason to die" has been added to the Truth bullets section of your handbook.**

" But enough about the dead, I heard you speaking with Gundham, I didn't know that your talent worked with houses and the deal." Nagito told him.

" Well, kinda, my talent is considered mechanic, but due to my father quote, I can easily understand things, and about the house thing, it was more of experience than anything else, really… It seems that there is nothing else to check here, Nagito could you guard here just so that no one can mess with the crime scene?" Kazuichi asked him, it was a risk, but frankly, trusting anyone was bad enough on this thing.

" Of course, Kazuichi! Everything for an Ultimate!" Nagito told him enthusiastically.

" You are an Ultimate just as we are." Kazuichi murmured quietly to himself, feeling as if that wouldn't result in anything than just more convoluted mess.

He went to the office check if there was something made by Peko about the lodge electricity, but to his surprise, she wasn't there, but it wasn't used, so apparently…

This wasn't broken, and neither was the person that was supposedly taking care of this, did the killer made a double kill?

He heard a voice closely to where he was, the bathroom! Does that mean that Nidai was the culprit?! He did say that he was going to take his legendary shits there!

Kazuichi quickly ran to save Peko, a bit baffled that she would get herself in such situation, but he shook his head as he opened the door, he raised an eyebrow at the lack of the team manager loud voice, but he did find Peko…

But she was the one taking the shit.

Peko blushed as she was caught by the mechanic and while she was embarrassed by that, she still gave him a deadly glare, to which he gave her a look of fear and surprise.

They actually spent at least one minute looking at each other until Kazuichi face began to go green.

" Holy fuck! What the fuck you ate that gave you this abomination?!" Kazuichi asked her as he closed the door, impeding the smell from getting any closer.

" Oh God, I thought girls made less smell like this when using the bathroom." Kazuichi stated as he was on the floor at fetal position shivering.

Literally after another minute, the smell died down and the swordswoman got out of the bathroom, her fierce red eyes glaring at the mechanic.

" The Office, now!" She said with such force in her voice that Kazuichi dumbly nodded at her words and entered the office, not noticing that they made noise enough to attract the attention of the others.

As soon as Peko closed the door, she closed her eyes and smiled at the pink haired boy, who was shivering at that point.

Everything on her porcelain face told him that his death would be slow and certainly painful.

"… I am screwed, ain't I?" Kazuichi asked as Peko got closer to him, making Kazuichi step back until his back touched the wall on the side of the desk, he was almost shivering at the moment in which her arm got closer to her sword, he was going to die before he could even avenge Hinata.

Suddenly a fist entered his head first and Kazuichi clutched his head in pain.

" What the hell?! What was that for?!" Kazuichi asked her.

" You entered the bathroom while I was using it, explain yourself." She told him, the cold tone would make her look dead, if it wasn't by the lively blush she had on her face at that point.

" I came here to check on you and the situation here but you weren't here, and then I heard your voice faintly, and I thought that you were in a bad spot with Nekomaru, who was the last one of us to enter that bathroom… Until I discovered why you were, did you have a stomachache or something?" Kazuichi asked her.

" I… Don't know actually, I was just eating the food when I suddenly got sick and I needed to go for the bathroom." She shortly replied to him, nodding at what he said.

Kazuichi raised an eyebrow at her, but quickly shook his head and made a quick map using some of the paper he found on the desk and took a photo using that handbook that Usami/Monomi gave them, just in case the original thing was ripped apart or something like that.

" Now that I think about it… Who have reset the breaker after the blackout, you were on the bathroom, after all…" Kazuichi asked Peko, who shook her head as she didn't know the answer as well.

" I did obviously!" Monokuma said as he appeared out of nowhere, making Kazuichi jump on Peko arms, who held him closely for some reason.

" ITS HERE!" He shouted at the mechanical bear.

" But how did you hit the breaker, you are so… little." Kazuichi asked him as he got out of Peko arms, blushing.

"… I stretch, wanna see?" Monokuma asked.

" Of course not!" Kazuichi told the bear.

" Ahhh, you made me depressed…" Monokuma told them looking at the floor.

" By the way, if you are going to do here, use this." Monokuma told Kazuichi as he put something on his hand.

" … What is this?" Kazuichi asked as he saw the thing on his hand.

" Oh, I forgot you are sheltered, this is a condom, this is just in case you do get working around with the female mechanism of reproduction." Monokuma said as he disappeared.

" …I … Am… I am going back to investigating…" Kazuichi told her as he went out of the office, he was trying his best to mentally the fact that Monokuma just taunted him and that he just suggested that he should have sex with the Ultimate Swordswoman.

Please… As if someone would like him, he knew that, everyone was out of his league.

Peko was still following him, if anything the blush returned with a revenge as she walked with him.

Kazuichi still just ignored it, she was probably just going at somewhere else, and the blush, obviously she was sick from the same thing that gave her that diarrhea that happened minutes ago.

Kazuichi went again to the hall, and saw Ibuki.

" Hey Ibuki, did you see something sketchy before Hajime death?" Kazuichi asked the musician, who seemed to have her head over the clouds.

" Except Mikan falling on that embarrassing position, not really…" She told him, who nodded at her.

" **Embarassing Position" has been added to your Truth bullets section of your handbook.**

" Well, if you think about it, due to her being a musician, she could have listened to what people said at the time of the blackout." Kazuichi murmured to himself.

" Indeed! Tee hee, not only do I have the perfect face, style and personality, but I also have the perfect ears!" Ibuki said as she got uncomfortably closer to his face, making Kazuichi blush at the sudden lack of space between their faces, with Peko closely looking at him.

' What is happening here? I am pretty sure that people didn't like me enough to get closer to me, but here, everyone is so close to me! WHY?' Kazuichi asked himself as he didn't know much anymore, was this a dream? Luckily it would be.

" Well, the first person to raise their voice was Mahiru, she said 'Uwah! Is a blackout!'" She told him as she as began to think.

" Then was yours, you said 'Hey, I can't see anything!'" She continued.

" Then it was me, I said 'I-Its pitch black! My future is pitch black!' Kyahahaha! What a nice remark I made! It's on point and has it own unique charm!" She told Kazuichi, who sweatdropped.

' How her mood is like that when someone just died is beyond me.' Kazuichi thought to himself sweat dropping.

" Then Hiyoko complained about her feet being stepped on, then Byakuya asked what was happening, Akane complained about not seeing the food then Teruteru talked about the blackout not being only on the kitchen… And that's it!" She said quickly.

' Why you just simplified the rest? You could have done that since the beginning…' Kazuichi thought to himself.

" So, neither Hajime nor Nagito said anything in that time?" Kazuichi asked her, who made a frown.

" Not really…" She said as she thought better of it.

" This is… suspicious, but don't talk with him about it." Kazuichi instructed her as he bided her his goodbye and went to the kitchen.

" **Ibuki's Account" had been added to the Truth bullet section of your handbook.**

" What is this exactly?" Peko asked as she looked to the reinforced doors.

" Those are reinforced doors, made in case of fire…" Kazuichi replied to her.

" **Fire-proof Doors" had been added to the Truth bullet section of your handbook.**

Kazuichi quickly entered and searched for that note with all the equipment, he remembered that because Teruteru asked him to check just in case any of it was busted and needed fixing.

" **Equipment list" had been added to the Truth bullet section of your handbook.**

Kazuichi saw nothing more that could be used and decided that it would be better to get off there.

He then saw Nagito, standing close to the storage room.

" Oi, Nagito, what are you doing here?" Kazuichi asked him.

" Well… Mikan had to check Hinata's body so that we could know better of what killed Hajime, and therefore, I wasn't needed there, then I came here." Nagito told him with a friendly smile that wasn't reciprocated by him nor Peko.

" Okay then, did you check there?" Kazuichi asked him.

" Of course not, I don't have the talent to search for clues…" Nagito told himself.

" No one has a detective talent, you moron, if we had, we wouldn't even need to worry about an trial of this kind." Kazuichi bluntly told him as he entered the storage room, seeing three powered irons.

" The hell? This suck a lot of energy, why would this be on?" Kazuichi asked, only to facepalm in three seconds later.

" Duh, this was used to make the blackout." Kazuichi told himself.

" It seems I found something." Peko told him as she was searching on the clothes.

" What?" Kazuichi turned only to see a bloodstained tablecloth.

" But how did this even got here? The murder happened on the mess hall, is just impossible to kill someone, run here and dump the clothing here without any kind of problem…" Kazuichi said to them as he suddenly bumped on the numerous boxes that were there, only to him see a little trapdoor.

" Oh!" Kazuichi said as he took the boxes out of his way and opened the trap door, walking around on the underground, he looked above and had not one, not two but three pantyshots, but he shook his head about the image of it as he saw the earring, he picked it up and only then noticed that there were blood marks on the ground, looking around, he also saw the glowing duct tape.

" So this means that the killer wasn't with us… The killer just went to the underground by the trapdoor and went to the duct tape… But why?" Kazuichi asked himself as he went back to the storage room.

He had a suspicion of what happened, but before that, he checked the equipment list one last time.

And then the gears rolled on, quickly making him understand what happened… And who was the killer, but he needed to throw his cards at the correct time, and when they were needed, or else it would only make matters worse.

He got out of the old building to see that Chiaki and Gundham were searching for the earring.

" Hey Gundham, I got your earring." Kazuichi told him as he threw the earring onto him, who was able to pick it up.

" It seemed that you were able to open the gates to hell, may I ask where the gate is located?" Gundham asked him.

" Dude, is the trapdoor, on the storage room, is not that hard." Kazuichi told him.

" You seem a bit at ease… Why?" Chiaki asked him who nodded.

" Yeah, I think you can say that, but I have a reason! I am pretty sure I resolved the mystery, all the gears of the machinations of the murder seems to be at the right place!" Kazuichi told her with utmost confidence.

" And I am now carrying the spirit of Hajime, there is no way I can lose now!" Kazuichi told her.

" DING DONG DING DONG, TIME OF SCOOBY DOO IS OVER, TIME TO TRIAL!" Monokuma told them by the numerous speakers he had put on the island.

" Kazuichi-san!" Mikan appeared getting out of the old building and tripping on the stairs and falling right on Kazuichi, who was currently dying of asphyxiation because his face was right between her breasts.

' I don't know… if I should be happy I am dying this way or not…' Kazuichi thought to himself.

' nO! I STILL HAVE TO AVENGE HAJIME DEATH!' Kazuichi thought as he got up and lifted Mikan up just as well.

" Sorry for that Mikan, but what did you find out about Hajime?" Kazuichi asked her as that was the only reason why Mikan would come to him.

" I-It seems that there are marks of knife on his stomach, three to be exactly and the stab on his Adam apple, b-but…" Mikan told him before she paused, with tears on his eyes.

" But what Mikan?" Kazuichi asked her as he tried to calm her down by putting his hands on her shoulders.

" You can tell me." He reassured her.

" The marks on his stomach and the Addam Apple one are different!" She told him, whose gears began to work once again.

' **Mikan's Account' has been added to the Truth bullets section of your handbook.**

' So it seems that he was attacked by two murder weapons, and Hajime's lifeless body was holding one of them, so it seems that… That there is an accomplice.' Kazuichi thought to himself, pensive as he walked to where the trials would work.

" Heh, Hajime spirit is getting his revenge." Kazuichi thought to himself as he cracked his knuckles, no way in hell he would lose here.


End file.
